The Original Pranksters
by ChristiannaPotter
Summary: Lily and the Maruders lives from bith to death and maybe farther. I do things the way I want and you're all just going to have to deal with it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of this but I wish I did. The characters, well most of them all but Nadia, Adrian, Erynn andChristianna, belong to the glorious creater of Harry Potter which unfortunatly isn't me.All glories go to J K Rowling whom we all should praise. -praise JK Rowling- Nadia: -slaps me-

Me: OWW! Anyways yeah all the royalites go to JK and yeah on with the story.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Original Pranksters

Prologue:

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin gazed lovingly at the four-month-old baby boy in their arms and serious amber eyes looked back at them. Remus was their pride and joy. Their love revolved around this little child they cradled. They didn't care what happened in his life, they would still love him with all of their hearts.

---------------------------------

The Potter's held their twin children in their arms gazing towards the children's future home away from home when the both turned eleven.

"You're both going there someday." Their mother cooed to them.

She glanced down at the baby in her arms and found that she couldn't tear her eyes away. Ocean blue almond- shaped eyes her hers. _"Windows to her soul,"_ Her mother thought, _"Something to call her own."_ They would be the eyes that someone would find love in and she wouldn't trade those eyes for anything else in the world.

Harold Potter bounced his almost four-month-old son in his arms. As he looked down identical hazel eyes met his. James and Christianna both had his black hair, except Christianna's had more red in it making it look a dark brown.

"Come on, honey. Let's head back home." Harold said, taking his wife's arm. Together they headed back to Godric's Hollow, disappearing in the mist.

---------------------------------

Their son's life was planned out perfectly. He would marry a pure- blood witch from one of the fourteen families. They would have pure- blood children that would go to Hogwarts and be in Slytherin just like their parents were and their grandparents were and so on. He would then work at a high paying Ministry job that would require very little work. Little did the Blacks, as they watched their barely three and a half-month-old son Sirius sleep, that he would deify them so drastically that they would remove him permanently remove him form their lives.

---------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Slater held their first-born baby boy tightly. He was perfect. They just wanted him to be happy. As he grew and went to Hogwarts they felt that he would be placed in Gryffindor as every one of his descendents had. Blond hair played across his three-months and one week old eyes, the color of those eyes undetermined. Adrian looked at his parents tiredly and yawned.

---------------------------------

Mr. Evans looked at the little girl that his wife held. He could just get lost in her emerald green eyes. He only wanted the best for her. Lightly brushing her three-month-old auburn hair to the side, her mother continued rocking her softly. Ever so slowly Lily closed her eyes and her breathing slowed with sleep. However her eyes once against opened as a little blond four year old came in and in and whiny voice demanded her father come read her a bedtime story. Left alone now Lily slowly fell back asleep as her mother rocked her gently.

---------------------------------

Erynn giggled as she watched the mobile dance above her head. As her mother gently pushed the dancing bunnies to keep them moving Erynn's deep brown eyes followed the animals. Enticed by the circling animals her eyes grew heavy and her mother reached up the stop the motion. Gently her father stroked his almost three-month-old daughter's pudgy belly and Erynn's reached up to grasp one of his fingers with her small hand. Slowly her grasp loosened as she fell asleep and together Mr. And Mrs. Jones exited their daughter's room and clicked on the baby monitor beside her cradle incase she woke during the night.

---------------------------------

Mrs. Pettigrew gazed up at her husband's smiling face and brushing dirty blonde hair away she looked down at the baby her husband cradled. Almost reluctantly Mr. Pettigrew placed two and half month old Peter into his bassinet and pulled a soft blanket around his son. Gently he rocked the bassinet until Peter finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was their first son and they were overly protective of him.

---------------------------------

Little Nadia's parents looked down into blue eyes. As she was barely older then two months the color had yet to be determined. Soft wisps of light blond hair fluttered across her forehead. Thick eyelashes flickered to a close and her breathing slowed with sleep. As her mother rolled her into her back Nadia stirred a little. Patting her softly on the back, her father calmed her and she drifted off once more. She was their second child, but their first girl and they couldn't love her more. Her mother, after her father had left the nursery to care for Nadia's fussy older brother, pulled out a polished stick and a shower of pink sparks flew above Nadia's crib. Slowly closing the door behind her she left Nadia bathed in a sparkling pink glow.

---------------------------------

Names were etched on the piece of parchment that and older man held in his hands. Those names each stood for a child that would eventually come to Hogwarts. Of all those names nine that were at the top stood out on the piece in front of him, five boys and four girls all born within a week of each other. They all had different backgrounds yet the majority would become friends the instance they met. Some would meet before their Hogwarts experience while others would have to wait. That friendship would influence the world in the future but how much Headmaster Dhoppet didn't know. Dipping an elegant quill onto bright green ink he carefully wrote the nine names; Remus Jack Lupin, James Harold Potter, Christianna Felicity Potter, Sirius Achilles Black, Adrian Patrick Slather, Lily Marie Evans, Erynn Naomi Jones, Peter Pettigrew, Nadia Clarisse Richmond, into the book of Hogwarts records they burned brightly in his sight until he closed the book shut and slipped it into the bookshelf where it remained for eleven years.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So That's it for now. Reviews might help with more hinthint-winkwink- Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Potters' home 4 years later, evening;

"James, get back here!" A tall brown haired woman screamed as she chased after a small messy haired child that held a polished stick in his small hands.

"Go boom! Go boom," James shrieked with glee as he turned a corner rather sharply and ran full forced into his father's legs.

"Got ya you little monster." Harold said as he picked up his son with one hand and pulled the wand out of the 4 year olds grasp with the other, "Melanie I caught him," He called to his wife as he struggled to keep James from getting the wand again.

His wife rushed into the room and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," she said breathlessly as she hugged James tightly.

James struggled to get out of his mother's grasp, "Let go, let go!" he protested.

Melanie loosened her grasp, "James you never, ever play with Daddy's wand got it?"

James grinned and laughed, "Go boom!"

Melanie sighed again, "You'll never learn will you?" she asked as she tickled James's belly.

James shook his head and just flashed her one of his charming smiles.

Melanie shook her head and started back up the stairs to the playroom where James' sister, Christiana, was playing. Placing James down next to Christiana Mrs. Potter pulled out her wand and started fixing the damage that James had done with Harold's wand. After fixing the singed curtains, the huge hole in the carpet and the toppled over book case she sat down next to her children and played with them for a bit. While she was distracted with James she failed to see Christiana slip her small hand into her mother's pocket and pulled out Melanie's wand. Grinning at her brother Christiana slipped the wand under the bookcase and resumed playing with her dolls.

A small creature with huge eyes and ears knocked on the door and gave a slight curtsy. "Mistress, the master and some visitors would like to see you right away." The creature squeaked.

"Thank you Dolly." Melanie said and stood, shaking out her skirts, "Does Millie need out in the kitchens?"

"Yes Mistress."

Melanie sighed, "Well when you get down there can you have someone else come up to watch these two?"

"Of course Mistress."

Their mother kneeled beside James and Christiana and smiled, "You two be good and maybe you'll get some ice cream after dinner."

"Ice cream!" they squealed together.

Melanie grinned and then left in a swish of robes, none the wiser that she was wand less.

Christiana laughed and walked over to the bookcase, slipped her small hand under and pulled out her mother's wand. James grinned and after checking to make sure no one was in the hallway walked down to corridor and open what looked like a random closet filled with muggle cleaning supplies. Christiana shared another smiled with her brother as she pointed the wand at two brooms and commanded in a crystalline voice, "Fly!"

The two children watched in amazement as the brooms sprang up and hovered above the ground. Dropping the wand Christiana climbed upon the broom and laughed as it zoomed down the stairs, her brother close behind.

Their parents watched, horrified, as their children flew around the living room in circles.

"Harold do something!" Melanie shrieked as she ran after her children, pleading with them to stop the brooms.

Harold shook his head, confused no what to do.

The man beside him clasped his hand firmly down on Mr. Potter's shoulder, "Those are some bright children you have there Harold. Why just yesterday my Sirius charmed the cat to chase his mother around the room. When they're eleven Hogwarts won't know what hit them."

Harold laughed, "That is if they live to be eleven." He sighed and leaned against the doorframe chatting pleasantly with Mr. Black as they watched James and Christiana fly around the house, their mother running after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Lupin house, midnight;

Mr. Jack Lupin was walking back for work towards a small house that still had the lights on. Smiling he watched as the door open and a small figure flung himself into his father's arms. "Hey Remus why are you doing still awake?"

"Mum said I could stay up until you came home." Remus replied watching his father with serious amber eyes.

"Did she now?" Jack asked amused. Placing Remus down he took his son's hand and continued walking up the yard.

Remus eagerly nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something when a loud howl erupted through the night from somewhere off to their left. It sounded close, too close for comfort. Jack noticed a figure running across the ground, heading in his direction. His wife, Aydia, screamed from the doorway and pointed at the creature, horrified.

"Remus run to your mother and tell her to lock the doors and windows." Jack instructed and pushed his son in the direction of the house.

The creature abruptly changed direction as Remus ran towards the house. Snarling the werewolf leapt for Remus and his jaws clamped firmly around the boy's leg. Remus screamed in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Saliva dripping from his mouth the werewolf crawled up the boy's thin body and lowered his muzzle to take a huge chunk out of Remus's neck. A flash of red light struck the werewolf in the side and lifted him off the boy, throwing him a good distance away.

Jack ran and stood over his son and waited as the werewolf got to his feet and lunged for him. Making a slashing movement with his wand Jack smiled grimly as a gash appeared on the werewolf's chest. Clearly defeated, but not happy with that fact, the werewolf growled before loping off in the direction of the woods. Jack knelt beside his son and cried. Lifting the small boy into his arms he instructed his wife to meet him at St. Mungo's before apparating to the given location with a loud crack.

"Help me. My son's been bitten by a werewolf!" Jack said as he elbowed past the people that stood in a line in front of a blonde witch.

The witch popped a huge pink bubble with her mouth before pointing up at the sign with one of the long pick talons she called fingernails and said in a bored voice, "First floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward. Next."

Jack nodded and grabbed hold of his wife's arm pulling her along with him through the double doors. After running up a flight of stairs they finally reached the "Creature-Induced Injuries" corridor and walked through the second door on the right which as it swung close behind them made the words upon it readable, "DANGEROUS" DAI LLEWLLYN WARD: SERIOUS BITES. Placing Remus on one of the empty beds, the room was empty except for a couple of witches and wizards that were robed in lime-green robes, Jack called for the Healers to help his son.

After finding out what had happened the Healer's ushered The Lupins out of the room and surrounded their son. Aydia sat on one of the padded benches that lined the walls while Jack paced the floor nervously. After about an hour one of the witches walked out and sighed.

"We got him stabilized but as he was bitten by a werewolf on a full moon we are positive that he will become a werewolf once a month. I'm terribly sorry."

Aydia stood and smiled slightly, "Thank you. Can we see him?"

The Healer nodded and opened the door behind her, "Go right in." she said softly.

Aydia thanked her and crossed the room to sit in the chair next to her pale son's bed. Gripping his hand she rested her head against his knuckles and sobbed softly. Jack sat down beside her and rubbed her back while stroking Remus's sandy blonde hair. Soon Aydia stopped cry and as Jack leaned over to brush her blonde hair out of her face he found that she had cried herself to sleep. Kissing her and Remus on the cheek he crept out and waited until he was outside of St. Mungo's before apparating back to his house.

Grabbing a bag he shoved his clothes and holding the bag he apparated back to St. Mungo's. Running up the stairs he crept back into the room and left the note he had written back at the house on the bed next to his wife's hand.

"I love you both and I'm so sorry Remus." He whispered before taking one more look at the huge silver moon that hung in the sky and cursing it he left and departed out of his son's life forever.


End file.
